


Things Past By

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [14]
Category: Borderland Trilogy - Rosanne Hawke
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their Afghan adventure, Jasper Pemberly receives news from Australia, and is left asking himself how he really feels about Jaime Richards.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Past By

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. First story on AO3 with this fandom. Pity, these stories are fantastic. (But I'd much rather that Jaime didn't end up with Blake at the end of the trilogy)
> 
>  **Theme:** The One That Got Away – Katy Perry  
>  _In another life  
>  I would make you stay  
> So I don't have to say  
> You were the one that got away_

The college campus is lying under a coat of fall leaves, and Jasper finds himself slumping over a desk in the library, staring out the window and already resenting the coming winter.

American winters in the North-East are not his thing. Not after Pakistan. Winter had been bitterly cold in the mountains, for sure, but somehow it was still a different cold. Though he wonders if that is more from his memories becoming distorted over time, glossing over facts in favour of nostalgia.

He's been back in the US going on three years now. He'd spent another nine months in Pakistan after his 'cross-border adventure'. Partly because he didn't fancy changing schools again for his senior year, but mostly because his father's reappearance had meant piles of paperwork before he was allowed home, and Jasper was loathe to let him out of his sight.

He's managed to keep in contact with Jaime though, this time.

It's one of her emails he's read that put him into a funk. Not that he really want to admit that.

She's engaged. Some farmer's son she knew in Adelaide with a property in the outback (Jaime assures him it's not an exaggeration to say it's "beyond the black stump"). She's still writing stories, studying journalism as well.

Really, he's seen this coming for months now. But was still childishly hoping that it wouldn't happen. Because he's never let go of her in his heart. Everything they shared growing up, and everything they lost as well.

No girl in his has ever measured up to Jaime Richards.

But now he has to smile, say he's happy for her (and he does want to see her happy), and watch her move on.

Damn, it was going to hurt to reply to that email.


End file.
